Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful!
by Kyra5972
Summary: Someone keeps leaving gifts in Amy’s locker on the Friday before Valentine’s Day…The only question is: who is it?


**Title:** Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! They belong to Brenda Hampton…though I would totally be willing to take Ricky off her hands…

**Summary:** Someone keeps leaving gifts in Amy's locker on Valentine's Day…The only question is: who is it?

**Pairings:** Uh…that one's surprise…

**Spoilers:** Up through the episode 'Chocolate Cake,' but ignoring Amy and Ricky's phone conversation at the end.

**Warnings:** None that I can think of…

**A/N:** Written as a Valentine's Prezzie for Ice_Whisper. Love ya, Hun! I hope you like it!

**A/N2:** Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy sighed as she finally made her way through the crowds to her locker.

"Crazy, isn't it?" Lauren asked as she stopped next to Amy and nodded at the crowd gathered around the table set up at the base of the stairs in the middle of the hall.

Amy nodded as she looked back at the crowd, leaning against her still-closed locker. "It's a good fundraising idea, though," she said. "Everyone wants to get something for their boyfriend or girlfriend for Valentine's Day. I think I even saw Madison while I was making my way through. Did you see what all they had?"

Lauren shrugged. "Some of it," she replied. "I saw single roses, small boxes of chocolates, little stuffed animals, boxes of those Sweetheart things, cards, and a few other things, I think." She paused for a minute as she looked at her friend. "Are you gonna get anything for Ben?"

"Probably not," Amy replied with a shrug. "Ever since he said he was backing off a couple weeks ago, things have been kinda weird, you know? I don't really know where I stand with him anymore."

"Do you think he'll get you anything?"

Amy shrugged again, "Maybe, I don't know." She turned back to her locker and put in the combination. A few seconds later, she opened the door of the locker and her eyes went wide. "Oh my God!" She gasped.

"What?" Lauren asked as she leaned around the open locker door so that she could see inside, her eyes widening as well as she saw the beautiful bouquet of a dozen red roses that had been carefully placed inside Amy's locker. "Is there a card?"

Amy carefully looked through the flowers and came up empty. "No," she replied shaking her head. "But they have to be from Ben, right? I mean, who else would send me flowers?"

Lauren just shrugged in response.

Carefully extracting her books for her first class, Amy leaned in and smelled the roses before pulling back and closing her locker with a smile and heading toward her class. About halfway to class, Amy caught sight of Ben heading the other way and her smiled widened into a grin as she quickly made her way over to him.

"They're beautiful!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Ben carefully hugged her back for a moment before pulling away. "Uh, what're beautiful?" he asked looking confused.

"The flowers," Amy said like it was obvious. "The dozen roses in my locker. They're from you, right?"

"No," Ben replied slowly. "Someone put roses in your locker?"

"But, if you didn't put them in there, who did?" Amy asked, unable to think of anyone else who would have left her flowers in her locker. Besides, Ben was the only other person with her locker combination.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me," Ben said, a slightly jealous tinge to his voice.

"Oh," Amy murmured softly. "Well, I'll see you later, I guess. I have to get to class."

And with that Amy wandered off down the hall to class, lost in thought as she tried to figure out who had given her the flowers.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy left her first hour class no closer to having an idea of who had put the roses in her locker than she had been when she'd gone in. Arriving back at her locker, Amy saw Lauren leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Lauren replied. "So, did you see Ben? Were they from him?"

"Yes, I saw him. No, they weren't," Amy replied as she shifted her books and started unlocking her locker.

"What?" Lauren looked confused. "If they weren't from him, then who were they from?"

Amy shrugged as she finished the combination. "No idea, but I'd really li-" Amy cut off mid-word as she opened her locker to see a box of Godiva chocolates propped up against the vase the roses were in, a small white note card tucked into the red ribbon.

Lauren poked her head around the locker to see what had distracted her friend. "Godiva. Nice," she said as she saw the chocolates. "And hey, they left a card this time."

Amy nodded as she carefully put her books back before taking the note card off the Godiva box and reading it.

"Well?" Lauren asked. "Who are they from?"

"I don't know," Amy replied. "They don't say."

"Well, that's not fair! What _does_ it say?" Lauren asked curiously. "Maybe there's a hint or something."

"No," Amy shook he head. "No hint. At least, I don't think so. '_Hey Beautiful, I hope you liked the flowers. Sadly, I didn't get to see your reaction to them, but I do hope you like them. You like chocolate, right? I'm told that Godiva is the best, so enjoy! You deserve it._' See, no hints, no name."

Lauren grinned, "Awww, he called you beautiful! That's so sweet!"

"Woulda been sweeter if he had signed the card," Amy grumbled.

"Oh, cheer up!" Lauren said, nudging her friend. "They guy gave you flowers and chocolate! And not just any chocolate, but _Godiva_! It's sweet."

Amy looked back up from the card and looked at the flowers and chocolate sitting in her locker and a smile spread over her face. "You're right," She said. "It is sweet."

Just then, the warning bell rang and Amy quickly grabbed her books for her next class and, after sending a brief longing look at her chocolates, closed her locker and made her way to class.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy laughed as she approached her locker to see Lauren standing there, bouncing slightly with excitement.

"Hurry up and open your locker!" Lauren demanded as Amy walked up.

Amy just laughed again as she looked at her friend. "You do realize that just because I've gotten flowers and chocolate, it doesn't mean there will be something new in there every break."

"Yeah, well, open it anyway!" Lauren said as she continued bouncing lightly with excitement.

Amy shook her head and laughed as she unlocked her locker, not wanting to get her hopes up. Opening the locker, she smiled as she saw a leather-bound book tucked among her other gifts.

"Oooo, there's a smile!" Lauren exclaimed. "What did he give you this time?"

Amy pulled the book out after replacing her school book and looked down at the cover. "It's a book of poetry," she replied as she flipped the book open. Her smile widened as she caught sight of the writing on the inside cover.

"What?" Lauren asked. "Is there a note with it?"

Amy nodded, "They wrote on the front cover. '_Hey Beautiful, Not sure if you like poetry or not, I know I know nothing about it, but this book apparently comes highly recommended. I hope you enjoy at least a few of the poems inside_.'"

"He called you beautiful again," Lauren pointed out with a grin.

Amy nodded as she grinned at her friend before reaching into her locker for her books for third hour, merely adding them to the poetry book before closing the locker door. "I'll see you after class," the pregnant teen said as she waved goodbye to Lauren and headed off to class once again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of her third class, Amy was heading for the door. Turning the last corner to her locker, Amy ran into someone. She stumbled off balance for a moment, her books clattering to the floor as her arms wind-milled in an effort to get her balance back. Hands quickly latched onto her upper arms and righted her. Amy looked up thankfully to see Ben looking at her with a worried and questioning look on his face.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ben nodded and crouched down to grab Amy's books for her and handed them back. "What's the rush?" He asked. "You should really be more careful."

"Oh, uh…" Amy started, looking slightly uncomfortable as she wondered how to tell Ben that she had been in a hurry to see if her apparently secret admirer had left anything else for her. That could be slightly awkward. "I just, uh-"

"Since when do you read poetry?" Ben cut in as he noticed Amy's latest gift in the stack of books he had handed back.

"Oh, um, just today," Amy replied. "Look, I need to get my books so I can get to class." She quickly excused herself and headed down to her locker, careful not to bump into anyone else.

Quickly entering her combination, Amy absently wondered where Lauren was, she had been sure the other girl would be here by now, wanting to know if she had received another gift. Her internal question was answered a moment later as Lauren bounded up to her.

"Well?"

"I just got done putting my combination in, give me a second," Amy told her with a laugh. Seconds later, she had the door open and a bright smile had crossed her face.

"So, what is it?" Lauren questioned as she looked around the door.

Amy carefully put her books back before pulling out the newest gift. "A CD," she said as she held it up. Flipping the case open she grinned as she saw the small note card inside. "It's a mixed CD," she commented as she took the note out, gently closing the case and putting the CD back in her locker.

"What's the note say?" Lauren asked impatiently, shifting from foot to foot.

"'_Hey there Beautiful, Tell me something…Why does it look like your friend is more excited to see your gifts than you are? Though, I am glad that you seem to like them so far. Hopefully, you will continue to like them.'_" Amy looked up at Lauren in surprise as she finished reading, "He's been watching us?" She quickly turned her head, looking up and down the hall trying to see who looked like they might be paying them any attention.

Lauren shrugged as she, too, started looking around, "Apparently."

Overhead, the warning bell rang and Amy sighed before grabbing her books for her next class and closing her locker. "I guess we'll have to wait to find out who he is," she said. "I really wish he'd sign one of the cards."

"I think it's kind of romantic," Lauren told her friend with a smile as they walked down the hall to their fourth hour class, one that they had together.

Amy just shrugged noncommittally, already wishing that it was break again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy glanced at the clock and shifted impatiently in her seat when she saw that there was still another five minutes before fourth hour would end and lunch would begin. With a sigh, she looked back down at her book only to look back up as she heard the classroom door open. She blinked in slight surprise as a couple guys from the basketball team walked in carrying stuffed animals, flowers, cards and boxes of chocolate; she had been so preoccupied with getting back to her locker to check for another gift that she had forgotten about the basketball team's fundraiser and the fact that, for an extra dollar, you could have your gift delivered to your Valentine just before lunch.

The basketball players quickly went about handing out the gift as everyone started slowly gathering their things to leave, most of their attention focused on the gifts being handed out.

Amy gathered her books together, not really paying attention to anything else until she heard a throat clear softly next to her desk. Looking up in surprise, she saw one of the players standing next to her, an amused look on his face.

"Someone must really like you," he commented as he started to set things on her desk. When he finished, there was a single red rose, a few boxes of Sweethearts, a small stuffed puppy dog holding a heart, and a card sitting on her desk.

Amy just stared in shock as she looked at the gifts on her desk for a moment before reaching out and picking up the card.

"Who's all that stuff from?" Lauren asked as she came up next to Amy's desk, books in hand and ready to leave.

Amy shrugged as she opened the card, a small crossing her face as she read it before looking up at Lauren. "It's from him. And, of course, it's unsigned."

"Well?" Lauren pressed. "What does it say?"

Amy smiled again as she read the card out loud to her friend, "'_So, I know this isn't your locker, but I figured you deserved to be showered with gifts publicly as well as privately. And while I'm glad that you seem more excited about your gifts, you need to be careful, Beautiful. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself. You nearly gave me a heart attack when you almost fell earlier. Until next time, Beautiful…_'"

"That's so sweet!" Lauren gushed as she helped Amy gather her things and the two headed for Amy's locker. "I mean, did you see the looks the other girls in class were shooting you? None of them got more than one gift, and here you are with six! And that's not including the ones that have been left in your locker. They were so jealous! I bet their boyfriends will be getting an earful later." She giggled as she finished.

Stopping at her locker, Amy shifted everything into one arm and quickly opened her locker, carefully maneuvering things so that all of her gifts would fit. "I'm running out of room in here," she said as she stared into her locker. Shaking her head lightly, she quickly grabbed the boxes of Sweethearts and her box of Godiva chocolates before following Lauren to her locker so that her friend could put her books up, the two chatting happily as the headed out to find a table in the sun to eat.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy sighed happily, licking the last traces of chocolate from her fingers as she headed back to her locker, Lauren at her side. She gasped in surprise as she opened her locker and saw a Tupperware container of cookies balanced precariously on top of everything else in her locker. Pulling it out of her locker, she quickly opened it and grabbed two cookies out and handed one of them to Lauren before replacing the lid and putting the cookies back in her locker, but not before plucking the note off the lid.

"Mmmm, these are _good_!" she exclaimed as she bit into her cookie.

Lauren quickly took a bite of the cookie Amy had handed her and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "I wonder if he made them himself?"

Amy nodded as she looked at Lauren, "He did."

"What? How do you know?" Lauren asked.

Amy just held up the open note in her hand as she took another bite of her cookie. Once she had swallowed she answered verbally, "The note says so. '_Hey Beautiful, So did you like the chocolates? It looked like you did; I'm glad. I hope you like the cookies, chocolate chip cookies are the one thing I'm really good at cooking._'"

"Awww, he made you cookies!" Lauren cooed.

Amy nodded as she took another bite out of her cookie and stared into her locker, her head cocked slightly to the side. "…How am I supposed to get my books out?"

Lauren looked around the locker door and laughed; Amy's locker was completely full, the various gifts from her admirer taking up most of the room to the point where everything would come tumbling out if she tried to pull out any of her school books. "Very carefully?" she suggested.

"Oh, ha ha," Amy replied dryly before sighing and finishing off her cookie and attempting to pull out the books she needed without everything else falling out. Once she had successfully pulled her books out, she closed her locker and set of for her second-to-last class of the day, Lauren giggling next to her the whole way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Amy stopped short as she turned the corner into the hall where her locker was located, Lauren barely able to stop in time to keep from running into her pregnant friend.

"Amy?" Lauren asked curiously. "You okay? Why'd you stop like that?"

Amy merely pointed in the direction of her locker as she continued to stare in shock. Lauren looked over at her friend's locker and her jaw dropped in shock as well. There, sitting in front of Amy's locker was a huge light-brown teddy bear with a smaller, nearly identical bear sitting in its lap. Lauren quickly grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her to her locker to get a better look at the bears.

"They're so _cute_!" she gushed as she looked at the bears, quickly noticing the card hanging around the larger bear's neck and removing it and handing it to Amy.

Amy absently took the note from Lauren as she continued to stare in shock. "There's _no_ way I'm gonna be able to carry those," she muttered dazedly.

"I'll help you carry them," Lauren assured her. "What does the card say?"

"Huh?" Amy asked as she blinked a few times before looking down at her hands, seeming to realize for the first time that she was holding the card. "Oh, um, '_I'm glad to see you liked the cookies! I hope the bears aren't too much…I saw them and thought of you. There's one for you and one for the baby. The day's coming to a close, Beautiful. Only one more gift left. I'll see you after class._'"

"I can't believe he got a bear for the baby, that's so sweet!" Lauren exclaimed. "'_I'll see you after class._' Do you think that means you'll finally find out who he is?"

"I hope so," Amy replied. "Right now, I think a better question is what do I do with these while I'm in class?"

"Good question," Lauren said. "I guess you can just leave them here. I mean, everyone else will be in class, too."

"I don't know, I don't really want to take a chance that someone might take them. What about Mr. Molina's office? It's just down the hall and he'll either be there the whole time or the door will be locked…"

Lauren nodded, "That works. I'll take them down there for you and meet you in class."

"Thanks," Amy said as she sent her friend a smile, giggling to herself as Lauren struggled to get a good grip on the large bear and pick it up. Shaking her head lightly, Amy turned back to her locker and opened it up and quickly, but carefully, exchanged her books before heading off for her last class of the day.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Well, no one's waiting by your locker," Lauren said as Amy's locker came into view.

Amy shrugged slightly. "He said _he_'d see _me_ after class; not that _I_'d see _him_," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but he has to reveal himself eventually, right?" Lauren asked. "And it's the end of the day; he doesn't exactly have anymore chances after this. Unless he wants to wait until Monday or something."

Amy just shrugged again in response as she opened her locker. "Oh, hey, there's a card!"

"Really? What's it say?" Lauren asked excitedly. "Is it his name? A phone number?"

Amy shook her head and giggled as she read the note.

"What? What's it say?" Lauren asked.

Amy grinned at her friend before reading the note out loud. "'_Hey Beautiful, I'm sorry there isn't a gift to go with this note, but I want to give you the last gift in person. And, as amusing as her excitement is, I'd like to do that without your friend there, just the two of us. Meet me in the band room? There's no practice tonight so it should be empty._'"

"Oh yeah, laugh 'cause he doesn't want me there when he reveals himself! Fine, but you had better call me the instant you get home and let me know who it is."

Amy nodded, "I promise. I better get to the band room, I'll see you later."

The two girls hugged quickly before going their separate ways. A few minutes later, Amy slowly opened the door to the band room and went inside. Glancing around, she didn't see anyone. On her second glance around, Amy noticed a note card sitting innocently on the music stand at the front of the room. Making her way up there, she picked up the card and smiled softly as she read it. "'_Close your eyes, Beautiful._'" She whispered as she read the card out loud.

Setting the card back down and taking a deep, calming breath, Amy did as instructed and closed her eyes, ears straining to pick up any sound that her mysterious admirer might make.

A few moments later, there was the softest sound behind her before she felt something cold and hard against her chest. Her eyes flew open and she looked down to see a beautiful silver heart-shaped locket on a delicate silver chain resting lightly against her chest. It was exquisite in its simplicity.

Gasping lightly, Amy whirled around to face the person standing behind her. Her eyes widened as she finally saw her mysterious admirer. "You…" she whispered in shock, unable to finish her sentence.

Ricky smiled at Amy and nodded. "Me. Did you like your gifts?"

Amy blinked a couple times as her mind finally processed that her sweet and mysterious admirer was in fact Ricky Underwood. Once the knowledge set in and Ricky's question registered, a soft smile crossed her lips and her hand came up to finger the locket she now wore. "I loved them. Thank you."

"The bears weren't too much?" Ricky asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Amy laughed. "Maybe just a little, but I liked them anyway."

"That's good. Like I said, I saw them and thought of you," Ricky told her before grinning. "Plus, I kinda like the thought that my son's first stuffed animal is from me."

Amy smiled at the look of happiness on Ricky's face. "You didn't have to get me all this stuff," she said, "or go through all the trouble of sneaking around to put it in my locker…" She paused for a second and looked at Ricky curiously, "How did you get that stuff in my locker, anyway? Ben was the only other person with my combo…"

Ricky smirked at her, "Joe can do pretty much anything, including get any student's locker combination. For a price of course."

"Oh, but of course." Amy giggled.

"And I know I didn't have to do this for you," Ricky said as he caught her gaze, "but I wanted to." He smiled softly at her. "You deserve it."

Amy bit her lip and looked down at the floor, a blush covering her cheeks.

Ricky reached out and gently tilted Amy's face up until she met his gaze once more. "You deserve it," he repeated seriously then smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Beautiful." And with that he slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against Amy's.

Amy froze for a brief second before wrapping her arms around Ricky's neck and melting into the kiss with a contented sigh.

Ricky may have been the last person she expected to be her mysterious admirer, but at the moment, she couldn't think of anyone she'd rather it have been.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Well? What did you think? I hope you all liked it! And Happy Valentine's Day, Everyone!**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
